The Delphine Chronicles
by leidalove
Summary: my first time doing a fan fiction. I feel like a story needs to be told post orphan black about Delphine and Cosima. I need mundane relationship details and to see what happens next. Only 1 chapter so far.


The Delphine Chronicles

Chapter 1

"_Cosima we are on the precipice on finally being free to do whatever you want. The world is our oyster."_

"_What do you want to do first, Delphine?" _Cosima recalled her memories of the art gallery as she lulled to sleep in the arms of her French lover. She tried piecing together what _Delphine_ tried to say what she wanted to do before Felix removed her from the art gallery.

Cosima didn't stay out late. There was so much commotion for long, to be honest she just wanted to go home and rest. When she arrived home, she left a note for Delphine at her desk to see when she arrives back from the gallery.

_Delphine, come to bed I miss you mon cherie. Je Taime – Cos._

Cosima finally wakes up from her slumbers and recollects the past few days, months and year. She is so grateful to be alive, so grateful to be loved and give love. She turns on her right side to gaze at the miraculous beautiful view of Delphine just sleeping. The sun is hitting Delphine, golden tresses and stretches all over her covered body. Cosima wants so badly to just wake Delphine but she knows Delphine needs her rest after everything.

_I've never cooked for Delphine before. How have I never cooked for Delphine before?!_

Cosima took this as an opportunity to show off her culinary skills. Moving carefully, Cosima gently uncovers herself from the blankets and softly plants her feet on the ground to get up. She tries her best to tip toe to the kitchen to see what she has in the fridge. Luckily she had the basics; eggs, bacon and potatoes. She starts off by brewing a pot of coffee then begins her morning shredding potatoes so she can fry them up. As she is prepping she turns on her burners and pre heats three frying pans; 1 for bacon, 1 for scrambled eggs, 1 for fried potatoes. She muddles quietly in her cupboards to see if she has any bread, no such luck. Oh well.

The cooking process seems to be going reasonably well and Cosima hopes to still not wake up beautiful Delphine. She pours two cups of coffee and places them on the counter while she rummages for bed trays. Aha! They're in the pantry! Next she pulls out two serving plates from her dishwasher along with forks and knives. The food is cooked finally, and it is time to wake her lover up.

Cosima kneels next to Delphines bedside and slowly drags her fingers down the contours of Delphines face. Her breath is taken away from Delphines beauty. Sometimes the deep connection, the deep love Cosima has for Delphine feels too much. Like she cant handle the feelings without crying tears of joy.

Delphine's eyes flutter as Cosima is softly stroking her face. Cosima kisses Delphine's forehead as a last attempt to wake up Delphine.

"Bonjour Delphine, c'est temps pour te reveillier" Cosima says softly in hopes Delphine would notice that she is practising her french.

"Bonjour mon Cherie" Delphine remarks as she stretches and yawns.

"I cooked us some breakfast, sit up I have it ready for you Del"

"Oh I am a very spoiled woman" Delphine giggles as she sits up and preps for her breakfast.

"I want to spoil you Delphine, I am completely enamoured with you Del, I never want to be seperated from you again. I promise now that we can live normally, I will never take our moments together for granted. I want to drink every moment. Speaking of which, here is your coffee"

Delphine cleared Cosima's side of the bed so she can sit closely with her and they can eat together. Delphine's heart is just as full as Cosima's, infact her heart is practically bursting at the seams. She knows she found her true love and soul mate.

"What do you want to do first Delphine, now that we're finally free from all this Dyad shit?"

"Cosima, this is a good question. I don't want to leave the apartment, I don't want you to leave either. I want you all to myself. I want to devour you like im devouring this breakfast. I want to take you to Paris (she would of course pronounce it Paree). I want to know all the details of your life I never had the time to ask. I want all of you Cosima."

Delphine sets her food and coffee down to the left onto the night stand then proceeds to place the palm of her hand along Cosimas face and pulls her to Delphines force field and kisses Cosimas flushed face.

"I want all those things with you too Delphine. I want to forget DYAD, I want to do normal things, I want you to meet my family. I want to meet yours. I Don't even know if you have siblings."

Cosima yawns and takes her last sip of her coffee and places her tray on her night stand. Cosima lays on her back to which Delphine head lays on Cosima's chest hoping for her lover to play with her hair.

"Then it is decided Cosima, we will do what lovers do. I have some surprises in store for you my love. This is my time now to spoil you and show you how much I am in love with you. And yes, I have a sibling. An older brother Guillaume. He and my parents live in France. My mother works at a bank as a teller and my father runs a department store. They are different from me, but good hard working people. Guillaume works at a museum and has a long time girlfriend though he never married. Now you know a bit more from my life in France. I want to know more about you Cosima." "Cosima, I know you said your parents study marine biology off the pacific coast. That is so cool by the way. I want to know if you have always been with women, was it something that you knew right away or were you like me, completely love struck with someone who happens to be a woman"

Cosima is loving this conversation and loving the fact that right now she is just in bed with her lover just having simple couple talks and not worrying about life and death situations. She couldn't be anymore grateful.

She smiles and reveals "No, I've never actually been with a man ever. I knew from day one I was gay. I came out in middle school and I was the first out lesbian in my highschool. I was actually a prom king if you could imagine. I am from San Fran, so being gay is very normalized there. I didn't have any issues thankfully"

Delphine giggled. What a lovely history for Cosima. She is aware, life as a homosexual isn't always so easy. Delphine isn't even sure if she is bisexual, gay or straight. She just knows she is in complete infactuated with Cosima.

"Are you sure Delphine that you haven't been with any women? You make love as if you have a thousand times" Cosima devilishy giggled.

"Non, only men. You are the only one I have ever been with. Even during our time apart, I was not with anyone. It was so painful Cosima. I had surveillance on you to make sure you were both protected and healthy. I _needed_ that reassurance. "

Delphine paused and worried she was revealing too much of her emotions but she also knows this is a cruicial part to their next level into their relationship.

"Cosima, I was jealous of Shay. I wanted everything to be with you but I knew I could not do that otherwise I would risk all the hard work protecting you and your sisters. I often stayed up late alone in the office just drinking and looking at pictures of you. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else Cosima. I would rather be alone then ever dream of being with someone else. You have my heart"

Cosima hearts melts even more for her love struck puppy. She's never felt the same way too – even when she was with Shay.

"So Delphine, I take it when you said 'the french enjoy many lovers' that it was a lie?"

"Non, not exactly. We do, and I admit in previous relationships I have strayed. I have cheated but with you, this is completely different. When I am with you Cosima, it is unlike anything I ever experienced. I think I loved you the moment we parted ways when we stole the wine at the DYAD. You're the ONE Cosima. You have my heart, always and forever"

Cosima wipes a tear from Delphine's face and tries to poke fun to make her lover laugh.

"Many lovers you say, how many lovers have you had exactly?"

Delphine, caught of guard snips back with her whit, "How many lovers have you had then?"

"Fair point" the dreaded beauty giggles. "But I don't mind sharing. 14 but who is counting."

"More than what I thought but that is okay, my number is more or less the same. This is silly."

They giggle in the arms of each other and surrender to their need to kiss each other. Delphine, pushes Cosima away and reveals something she has been hiding

"That settles it Cosima, I want you to pack your bags. I have arranged a vacation for us. No cellphone's, No DYAD, and NO WORK" " We leave the Toronto Pearson at 4, I am not telling you where we are going. I am being selfish and you must accept this Cosima. Now that I have the opportunity to spoil and seduce you, I will and you will comply yes?"

Delphine giggles at her surprise she pulled on Cosima. Cosima looks back, confused yet accepting this adventure.

"Do I really have a choice Delphine?"

"Non"

They both giggle and Cosima interjects "When did you plan this?"

"I have my secrets you know. Don't worry about telling your sisters, I let them know already. Everything is arranged, they have our blessing"

Cosima is curious about her secretive lover. It isn't unlike Delphine to hold back information from Cosima. She is dying to know what is up her sleeve and why Delphine emphasized on the word '_blessing' _

She wonders if Delphine will pop the eternal "will you marry me?" question.

_Could she? Would she? Its too soon! I would totally say yes though.._

"Let's shower Cosima and get ready. We have some packing to do my love. I cant wait to show you all the surprises I have in store. Je T'aime Mon Cherie!"

Cosima always loves when Delphine speaks french to her. Blushing and holding back tears again, Cosima complies and follows her lover to the bathroom to start their first day as a normal couple together. _I like the ring to that._


End file.
